


It's only you in my head

by ncteez



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I dont know how to tag, M/M, That's it ig, both sunwoo and chanhee are oblivious, chanhee likes sunwoo and goes to jaehyun for advice, its not important but yes, juyeon is there for a hot second, oh and hinted college au, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncteez/pseuds/ncteez
Summary: Chanhee has discovered some feelings and goes to Jaehyun for advice.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	It's only you in my head

"Hey Jaehyun, can I ask you something" 

Chanhee entered the living room where he knew Jaehyun had been sitting for a while staring blankly at a wall. Upon hearing the younger he turned to look at him and patted the spot next to him. 

"What's up?" 

Chanhee paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and the courage to ask what he was about to do. 

After a couple moments he spoke looking everywhere except at his friend's face. 

"Do you think Sunwoo likes me?" he said already fearing the other's reaction, he knew he wasn't homophobic or anything like that but he was worried he would think he was weird for asking that type of question about their other roommate. 

"What kind of question is that?" Jaehyun replied rather harshly to what the younger flinched. 

He realized how he had sounded so he changed his expression and tried to be friendlier. 

"I’m sorry I didn't mean to be rude or anything, is just that the answer to that is quite obvious" 

"So, what you're trying to say is that he doesn't like me" Chanhee replied trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

Jaehyun gave him a surprised look and rushed to correct his statement. 

"No, it's obvious that he likes you" 

"Really?" Chanhee asked sounding wary. 

"Yeah, I'm as sure as my name is Jaehyun" 

"You once wrote in a test that your name was Hyunjae so excuse me if I'm not very convinced over here" the younger said mockingly. 

"Shut up that was one time, I'm really sure that Sunwoo likes you though" Jaehyun said trying to sound reassuring. 

"What makes you think that" Chanhee asked. 

"Are you kidding me? He's always all over you, he kisses you on the cheek every time you say goodbye and holds your hand at every given opportunity" 

"But he's like that with everyone" 

"He's not, remember that time Juyeon kissed him jokingly and Sunwoo punched his arm and proceeded to eat all the cookies from his secret stash, leave the envelopes there and didn’t talk to him for like a week" 

"Well maybe he does it because we're really good friends" at this point Chanhee was just trying to find excuses to not believe what Jaehyun was telling him, and he knew that but the idea of Sunwoo doing all of those things and him not taking the hint and possibly hurting him made his stomach churn, especially because he was aware that the younger had been like that since they had become friends two years ago. 

"I don't think so, I have never seen him be like that with Eric and they've been best friends since they were in the womb or something" Jaehyun pressed trying to convince the younger. 

“I’m still not sure” Chanhee said and rested his head in the back of the couch and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. 

“Why did you ask me anyways” Jaehyun said after a couple minutes observing Chanhee grimacing with his eyes closed. He was amused to see the younger startle and crimson red spreading from his cheeks to the top of his ears. 

“No reason” Chanhee replied trying to sound nonchalant, Jaehyun only gave him an incredulous look and hit their shoulders lightly. 

“Does our little Chanhee have a crush on our little Sunwoo?” Jaehyun asked mockingly to what Chanhee pushed him almost making him fall off the couch. 

“Shut up, I hate when you call me that” the younger replied hoping the annoyance in his voice diverted Jaehyun’s attention from his still red face. 

“Come on, don’t be shy! I’m not going to make fun of you if you admit it” the older said hitting their shoulders again. 

“You already are and I haven’t said anything!” Chanhee half yelled and Jaehyun laughed. They stayed in silence for a couple minutes, in which the younger considered talking about the feelings he realized a couple weeks ago and had made sharing an apartment and almost every second of his free time with Sunwoo harder than anything he had had to do before. With a sigh he buried his face on his hands and softly admitted his feelings for his friend. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you if you talk to your hands” Jaehyun said and made Chanhee raise his head so they were facing each other properly. 

“I said that I like Sunwoo” Chanhee repeated and his friend let a dramatic gasp to what he rolled his eyes. 

“Congratulations, you’re the second to last to find out” 

“What do you mean?” Chanhee asked confused. 

“Literally all of our friends except you two know that you like each other, but now you know so congrats on finally beating Sunwoo at something” Jaehyun shrugged. 

“Everyone knows? Then Sunwoo probably knows too! And if he knows and hasn’t done anything... it´s because he doesn’t like me back!” Chanhee said sounding distressed. 

“First of all calm down he doesn’t know, second I’m a hundred percent sure that he likes you back. And if you really want to make sure just tell him how you feel” 

“Are you crazy?! I’m not about to risk our friendship like that” 

“I’m just saying you’ll have to tell Sunwoo at some point if you don’t want things to get ugly” 

“Tell me what?” Chanhee and Jaehyun had been so immersed in their conversation that they hadn’t realized that Sunwoo and Juyeon had gotten back from their dance practice and had made their way to the living room. 

Chanhee sent a panicked glance at Jaehyun and stuttered a couple times until he managed to utter a proper sentence. 

“That I ate your last slice of cherry pie!” Chanhee said in a rush hoping to not sound too strangled. 

Upon hearing those words Sunwoo sprinted to the kitchen leaving a confused Jaehyun and an even more confused Juyeon looking weirdly at Chanhee. 

“You didn’t eat pie today” Jaehyun said. 

“I am aware” Chanhee replied. 

“You don’t even like the cherry pie Sunwoo buys” said Juyeon this time. 

“I am aware” Chanhee repeated and buried his face on his hands. 

“You two are weird, what were you even talking about” Juyeon said after a couple moments of observing Chanhee. 

“Chanhee confessed to have some feelings today” Jaehyun said earning a grunt from the younger boy. 

“Wow, congrats! It only took you an eternity” Juyeon deadpanned and before Chanhee could say something Sunwoo appeared looking confused. 

“The pie was there?” Sunwoo looked at Chanhee with one of his eyebrows raised when he saw the older hiding in his hands. 

“Of course it is, can’t believe you feel for that loser” Chanhee lifted his face from his hands and did his best to look at Sunwoo with a serious expression, the latter only laughed and gently kissed his forehead on his way to the bathroom. 

“Remember that time you wanted to test how many chicken wings you can eat before you pass out?” Chanhee asked Jaehyun when he was sure Sunwoo couldn’t hear them anymore “I want to try it now, I’m tired of the suffering that comes with existing” 

Juyeon laughed and moved to sit next to Jaehyun. 

“You’re so dramatic, just follow Jaehyun’s advice and tell him” 

“You say that as if it is easy” 

“Because it is!” Jaehyun said a little exasperated “Let’s go out to have the chicken wings, if you don’t pass out after eating, we’ll magically disappear so you two can have your moment, you tell him and that’s it” 

“I don’t know” Chanhee replied looking at his hands like they had the answers to all of his problems. 

“Look” Juyeon said and reached over Jaehyun to make him lift his head to look at them “I know, you’re scared but remember that Sunwoo above everything is your best friend and he’s always been understanding with you, so even if he doesn’t feel the same, which I highly doubt, you guys are still going to find a way to keep being friends” 

“That was so nice coming from you, thank you. I almost cried” as soon as Chanhee finished his sentence Juyeon launched himself over Jaehyun so he could reach him and start shaking him violently. 

“God dammit Juyeon! You punched me on the ribs” Jaehyun yelled and hell broke loose, the three boys in the sofa became a tangle of arms, legs and a lot of curses. 

“What are you guys doing?” Sunwoo stood in front of the sofa observing them with amusement evident in his eyes, his hair looked soft and fluffy and his cheeks were red, probably from having taken a really hot shower. Chanhee didn’t realize he had been staring until Juyeon elbowed him and replied. 

“Nothing, are you done with the bathroom” 

Sunwoo nodded. 

“Then go shower Juyeon, you stink” Jaehyun pushed the mentioned male out of the sofa and proceeded to lay on Chanhee’s lap as Juyeon left the room muttering under his breath. 

“Wanna go eat chicken wings when Juyeon’s done?” Chanhee asked Sunwoo who was distractedly staring at the wall behind the sofa. 

“Is Jaehyun paying?” Sunwoo asked and looked at the mentioned, Chanhee followed and nudged him with his legs. 

“Yeah, whatever” 

Sunwoo let a small sound of victory and sat next to Chanhee, taking his hand from laying on the sofa between them and placing it on his tight, both of his hands on top. Chanhee tensed for a second and slowly relaxed as Jaehyun and Sunwoo started talking about some show they had been watching together. 

When Juyeon was finally done the four friends left the apartment and walked to their favorite restaurant that was located not far from there. They ordered their usual and ate as loudly as they always did, cracking jokes and animatedly talking about the things they had done that day. 

As they were leaving Sunwoo started complaining of how tired he was and how he couldn’t wait to go to bed, Jaehyun turned to Chanhee and winked at him before responding to the younger. 

“You guys should go ahead then, I just remembered I had to buy some materials for a project. Juyeon and I will go buy what I need” Jaehyun said hurriedly and grabbed Juyeon’s arm to make him cross the street without letting the younger do more than wave his hand. 

Chanhee and Sunwoo stood in place until the other two turned on a corner and couldn’t be seen anymore. 

“What kind of materials could Jaehyun need? He studies literature” Sunwoo asked Chanhee, confusion clear on his tone. The older mentally cursed Jaehyun for being dumb and shrugged. 

“I don’t know, that probably was code for condoms or something” Chanhee replied and Sunwoo laughed making him smile too. 

The two boys started the walk to their apartment, Sunwoo firmly pressed to Chanhee’s side with his left hand on the other’s pocket, hands intertwined. 

It was in moments like this that Chanhee should have realized the feelings the younger had for him. Sunwoo was a really affectionate person but everyone could see how he was different with him, with his other friends he showed his affection in the form of encouraging words and compliments, invites to eat and play together and occasional warm and comforting hugs, however since the moment he had become Chanhee’s friend he had greeted him with a kiss on either his cheeks or forehead, he would stay late at night in the library until the other was ready to leave for the day and they could walk side by side to their dorm and when things got hard for Chanhee he would buy him food and leave it in front of the closed door of his room because he understood the older didn’t want to talk. 

There were a thousand signs that showed Sunwoo liked Chanhee, however the pink haired boy never caught one until Jaehyun had pointed them out earlier. 

There were also a thousand signs that showed Chanhee like Sunwoo. For starters he wasn’t one for skinship, however he had never felt uncomfortable when the younger would glue himself to his side and start pestering him with kisses and hugs, he also never minded when the other appeared in his room at random hours to talk about whatever was troubling him at the moment and demand comfort cuddles. 

Chanhee should have realized then that Sunwoo was not like his other friends, he was special. Yet he realized his feelings in the oddest situation possible. 

They had been fighting because according to Sunwoo, Chanhee had cheated during an intense round of Mario Kart. Chanhee didn’t understand how one could cheat in that game thus he had matched Sunwoo’s loud arguments with his own, after a couple minutes of yelling the younger grew tired and sat down while pouting in the corner of the room next to the tv. It was in that moment that Chanhee found him so endearing that he realized the feelings that had grown silently and steadily in his heart since the very first time he had met him. So, after admitting that he had cheated, even when he hadn’t, Chanhee took Sunwoo to have some ice cream in compensation, or at least that’s what he said to Sunwoo because he definitely wasn’t going to tell him he bought him ice cream just to see him smile. 

Chanhee had been so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize they had arrived to their apartment until Sunwoo pushed him lightly and motioned for him to open the door. Chanhee blinked a couple times and looked for his keys on the pockets of his jacket, when he didn’t find anything he remembered he had left his keys because Jaehyun was taking his. 

“I think we have a problem” Chanhee said and turned to look at Sunwoo. 

“Please don’t tell me you left your keys, anything but that please” Sunwoo said pleading and Chanhee immediately felt bad. 

“Sorry, I know you’re tired” Chanhee said and looked around to think what they could do. He could always ask the neighbor to let him get to their balcony from his but he didn’t feel like risking his life like that. 

“Let’s sit on the stairs so you can rest a bit ‘till Jaehyun and Juyeon arrive, they should be here soon” Chanhee said seeing how tired the younger looked. 

Chanhee walked them to the stairs and made Sunwoo sit so his back was resting on his chest, he engulfed the younger on his arms to try to protect him from the wind coming from the roof door that someone had probably left open. 

After a couple minutes in silence Chanhee remembered why Jaehyun had left them alone and after a brief discussion with himself he tried to muster the courage to finally confess his feelings for the younger. 

“Hey, are you awake?” Chanhee murmured softly in order to not startle the younger. Sunwoo responded with a low hum that could’ve been missed had Chanhee not been paying close attention to the other. 

“Can you turn around for a moment, I need to tell you something” Chanhee said a bit louder this time. 

“I’m comfortable, just say it like this” Sunwoo murmured not moving even an inch. Chanhee sighed and shook Sunwoo to make him turn around. 

“Please, it’s important” 

Sunwoo left a low sound of annoyance but still turned around and put his legs over Chanhee’s, doing his best to keep his back straight to look at the older face. 

“First I want you to know that I value your friendship more than anything in the world and if what I’m about to tell you makes you uncomfortable please tell me so we can find a way to make things work because nothing will ever hurt me more than losing you as a friend, even if I’m being selfish now by bringing this up I hope you can understand and keep being my friend” Chanhee said softly taking to turns to look at Sunwoo’s face and the wall behind him that suddenly seemed really interesting. 

“What are you being so dramatic for, it’s not like you like me or something” Sunwoo joked and let a little laugh that cut short when he saw the sudden panic in Chanhee’s face. 

“You knew?” Chanhee asked in a hushed voice, hoping he wouldn’t sound to panicked. 

“No, I didn’t. But are you serious? Do you like me?” Chanhee nodded “like romantically?” Chanhee nodded once more and waited patiently for the younger to process this new information. When they had spent more than five minutes in silence Chanhee sighed, disappointed. 

“It’s okay to reject me Sunwoo, just do it quick please” he said and smiled at Sunwoo in a way he hoped was reassuring. 

“I’m just so surprised because I’ve liked you for so long, I would even dare to say that I’m in love with you but I never thought you would reciprocate any of these feelings because you never showed more than platonic interest towards me. So now that you’re here telling me that you do feel something more than friendship for me, I don’t know what to do. I’m so happy and surprised” Sunwoo said really fast and leaned to hug Chanhee when he was done, startling the older who stumbled backwards but returned the hug nonetheless, gently patting the other’s head. 

“I’m sorry I only realized my feelings recently and I’m sorry I kept you waiting” Chanhee murmured in Sunwoo’s ear. When he didn’t hear a reply, he slowly lifted the other’s head and his stomach fell when he saw the tears on his eyes. 

“Hey, why are you crying? I’m sorry” Chanhee said impossibly soft bringing his thumbs to Sunwoo’s cheeks and wiping his tears. 

“You don’t have to apologize; I understand not everyone comes to terms with their feelings at the same pace and I’m not mad at you, I’m just really happy. This are happy tears” Sunwoo said between hiccups and pointed to his cheeks making Chanhee laugh because of how cute he was. 

They stayed in the same position for a couple minutes until Sunwoo calmed down and was able to talk properly. 

“So now that I know you like me and you know I like you and we know we like each other, can I get a kiss?” Sunwoo said, hope clear on his voice. 

Chanhee laughed once again and leaned forward to kiss the younger’s cheeks. 

“C’mon! You know this is not what I meant!” Sunwoo complained and pouted the cutest pout Chanhee had ever seen. 

“Ah really? Then show me what you meant” Chanhee got even closer to Sunwoo, a big smile on his face. 

Sunwoo only rolled his eyes and closed the space between them. The moment their lips touched Chanhee felt his heart start beating faster than it had ever before, excitement tingling at the tip of his fingers that only wanted to bury in the soft mess of hair of the younger but not wanting to go too far just yet, after all this was still their kiss. 

After a couple of soft touches of their lips, Sunwoo leaned back and squished Chanhee’s face with his hands. 

“I love you” he said with a big smile and rushed to continue before the other could speak “you don’t have to say it back now, I know your feelings are recent and I’m more than willing to wait until the moment you really feel the words with every inch of you just like I do, but I just wanted to let you know” he finished and once again made their lips touch in a soft peck. 

“If you keep telling me things like that, I’m going to be the one crying” Chanhee said when they parted. 

“No, don’t cry. You look ugly when you cry and I don’t want an ugly boyfriend” Sunwoo teased receiving a hard push form the older. 

“First of all, I don’t look ugly ever and second, who said I was your boyfriend. You never asked” 

“Why are you being so difficult all of a sudden” Sunwoo rolled his eyes jokingly and moved his face closer to Chanhee´s “be my boyfriend please?” he asked batting his eyelashes. 

“Yeah, whatever” Chanhee replied trying to keep a straight face and sound disinterested but it didn’t last much as Sunwoo started tickling him, making him laugh. 

When they both calmed down, they settled in their initial position. Chanhee with Sunwoo resting on his chest and his arms hugging him closer. 

They stayed like that until Jaehyun and Juyeon arrived half an hour later with ice cream in their hands. 

“I thought you had to buy materials for a project” Sunwoo asked loudly startling the two older boys that had clearly not seen the couple sitting on the stairs. 

“What are you guys doing sitting there like losers?” Jaehyun said completely ignoring the younger. 

“I didn’t take my keys because we were supposed to come back all together, remember?” Chanhee replied rather harshly at Jaehyun to what he only laughed and opened the door letting everyone in before him. 

When Chanhee went to pass by him he winked and murmured you’re welcome, only receiving a punch in his arm in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! I saw the sunnew tag was kinda dry so I decided to contribute a little bit. I have had a major case of writers block so I hope this isn't too bad, I know the end was kinda weird but i didn't know how to end it kdjfkjkjdf.  
> Anyways i hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!! <3  
> 


End file.
